Fin d'un épilogue
by Myrlia
Summary: Court OS Shun x Hyoga sur la fin d'Oméga


**La fin de l'épilogue**

J'ai fait ce petit OS car ce couple me manque. Pour ma fanfiction Ombre et Lumière je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle est donc au titre d'abandonnée pour le moment et j'écrirais autre chose jusqu'à retrouver mon inspiration.

C'est court mais je ne me voyais pas la faire plus longue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Dis Hyoga... Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Shun était assis à côté du Russe sur l'herbe, proche de Palaestra. Ses cheveux verts voletaient doucement au vent, il avait le regard fixé au loin. Le Chevalier du Cygne inspira non sans discrétion. Il savait qu'un jour leur histoire devait être mise au clair.

_Il me fallait un peu de solitude.

Le poing d'Andromède se serra mais le regard sans émotion demeurait. Les orbes bleues glacées cherchaient le regard si doux et tendre auxquelles elles étaient habituées.

_J'étais seul aussi tu sais. Cependant je ne l'ai pas chercher... Je voulais te retrouver... Je t'ai cherché... Mais le monde est tellement vaste, c'était peine perdu depuis le début.

Un léger sourire sans joie et plein d'ironie se fixa sur son visage. Le cœur du blond se serra, prenant conscience maintenant de la peine qu'il avait engendré. Il tenta de rentrer en contact mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait positionné sa tête contre ses genoux, de telle sorte à ce que l'on ne puisse plus voir son visage.

_Shun, s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi.

Il dirigea sa paume vers la frêle épaule.

_Ne me touche pas !

Il arrêta son geste, étonné du ton qu'avait employé le Chevalier d'une nature normalement calme. Le Chevalier d'Andromède releva la tête face à celle de son homologue.

_Pourquoi Hyoga ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul dis le moi ?

Ses yeux reflétaient son incompréhension et sa tristesse, ils devenaient rouge et sa voix se coupait comme s'il pouvait pleurer à chaque instant.

_Je...

Le Cygne perdait ses mots.

_Je ne sais pas... Je... Je suis tellement désolé...

_Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? Ai-je raison ? Je ne suis peut-être pas tellement important pour t.. ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras forts et chaleureux l'empêchèrent d'en dire plus en l'enlaçant.

_Je ne te permets pas de dire de telles choses Shun, murmura Hyoga la voix blessée, jamais.

Hésitant, le Chevalier d'Andromède plaça sa main dans le dos de la personne qu'il aimait. Ses moindres mouvements étaient saccadés à cause d'un tremblement nerveux et les larmes commençaient à couler.

_J'avais peur Shun, continua Hyoga.

_Je sais, répondit l'androgine.

_Je ne pouvait plus utiliser mon Cosmos correctement...

_Je sais.

_Je n'était plus apte à te protéger !

Shun regarda Hyoga, les yeux humidifiés par les larmes. Leur regard se croisaient, se retrouvaient après tant de temps l'un sans l'autre. Le Russe caressa la joue de son amant tout en essuyant les traces de sa tristesse avec une douceur telle que le Japonais ferma les yeux sous ce contact agréable.

_Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, souffla le Cygne.

_Ça faisait longtemps, sourit Andromède, tellement longtemps..

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, avides de se retrouver et de s'échanger tout leur amour. L'échange ne dura qu'un instant qui sembla insuffisant pour les deux jeunes hommes qui recommencèrent. Hyoga en voulant plus glissa sa main sur la hanche de son compagnon... Mais une personne atterrit juste à côté d'eux dans un bruit assourdissant. Reprenant leurs esprits, les deux Chevaliers se défirent l'un de l'autre pour regarder au sol un enfant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Celui-ci se releva tout en se plaignant légèrement de la douleur et se tourna vers eux.

_Euhh... Excusez-moi, je suis en plein entraînement...

Il se frotta la tête avec gêne.

_Ce n'est rien voyons, dit Shun avec un sourire dont lui-seul connaissait le secret. Mais dis moi, tu t'entraînes en tant que futur Chevalier ?

Le jeune homme, heureux de n'avoir pas créé de problèmes, dit fièrement :

_Oui, Monsieur.

_Et pour quelle Armure ? Demanda le Chevalier d'Andromède amusé par la jeune recrue.

_Celle du Cygne Monsieur !

Hyoga qui était déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son petit ami s'étouffa.

_Et pourquoi celle-là ?

_Monsieur Ichi a dit que c'était une armure puissante et disponible car son prédécesseur était mort.

_Comment ça « mort » ?! Mais il va voir celui-là.

Le blond se leva d'un coup et commença à se diriger vers l'école.

_Hyoga, dit Shun visiblement amusé par la situation, un Chevalier des Glaces doit rester... ?

_ Cool... Oui je sais que c'est ma réplique...

_Parfait.

Et le Russe partit en courant.

Deux vois s'élevèrent semblant appeler quelqu'un.

_Ah, ce sont mes amis, annonça le jeune homme, je dois y aller. Au revoir Monsieur...

_Shun, ajouta l'androgyne, Chevalier d'Andromède.

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit à qui il avait affaire et son sourire doubla de volume.

_A bientôt ! Vous et Monsieur Cool !

_Oui.

Shun le regarda s'éloigner et s'élongea dans l'herbe. C'est vrai, de nouvelles recrues s'entraînaient afin de les remplacer dans un futur proche. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais deux mains froides vinrent lui prendre son visage. Gardant les paupières fermées, Shun dit :

_Tu as fait vite.

_Je voulais vite revenir près de toi.

Il esquissa un sourire.

_Je t'aime Hyoga.

_Moi aussi, si tu savais. Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Vos avis m'intéressent, ne l'oubliez pas !


End file.
